1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing signals from a recording medium generally, and more particularly to an apparatus for reproducing signals by feeding the recording medium intermittently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this specification, a rotary two-head video tape recorder (VTR) will be taken as an example and described below.
Conventionally, this type of VTR has employed a procedure for tracking control to accurately trace the tracks formed in a direction intersecting the forward direction of the tape and at given pitches by using four types of pilot signal of different frequencies from each another which are superimposed and recorded on the adjacent tracks in sequence
In this type of VTR with such control of tracking, four types of pilot signal of different frequencies from each other are superimposed and recorded on video signals. The reference signal with a frequency relating to the pilot signal frequency recorded on a track to be controlled which the heads are mostly tracing in reproduction is multiplied with the reproduced signal from the heads, and the cross-talk portions of the-pilot signals from both adjacent tracks are obtained to detect the level difference between both cross-talk portions, in order to control the relative position of each head and that of the magnetic tape.
In the VTR with control of tracking using these four types of pilot signal, it has been difficult to detect the relative positions of the magnetic heads and those of the tracks when the tape is fed at a speed which is different from that for recording. When a special reproduction such as still or slow is performed, there has been a problem that the reproduced outputs of the magnetic heads have poor stability.
For instance, in the so-called slow-motion reproduction in the conventional VTR of this type, noise-free slow-motion reproduced pictures have been generally obtained by driving the tape intermittently and repeating the normal reproduction and the still picture reproduction. An example of the technique for slow-motion reproduction using such a procedure has been proposed by the U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 263,981, which is a continuation of U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 779,668, now abandoned, (invented by Mabuchi et al) assigned to the assignee of this invention.